


A moment of peace

by maevesdarling



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute Date, Fix-It, Flirting, Fluff, Happy Ending, I just want them to be happy, Kissing, M/M, Short & Sweet, Space Opera, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 20:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12712710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maevesdarling/pseuds/maevesdarling
Summary: (Fix it for Ep. 9) Hugh and Paul go on their cute opera date together and for once nothing bad happens...





	A moment of peace

**Author's Note:**

> Here´s my first Culmets fic (at least the first one that I´m actually posting) I decided that we need a fix it for Ep. 9, and I think everyone can agree, right? So here is roughly 600 words of Paul and Hugh being cute with each other on their date, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> If you want to, you can hit me up on Tumblr, my Disco sideblog is; "ussdiscoparty"

They go to the opera and have their date. It´s beautiful, they only managed to get a balcony seat, hence to the extremely spontaneous decision, the opera is cramped, there´s a crying toddler and the person next to Paul has a horrible cough, but neither of them cares, they watch as the lights go dark and the first piece of music starts playing, Paul knows the song by heart, Hugh made him listen to it often enough when they first met, and right now, Paul can feel Hugh shuffling in his seat, barely containing his excitement. It´s adorable and Paul can´t keep his eyes from drifting over to his husband.

Hugh is watching the opera with so much glee, a warm smile on his lips as he hums ever so slightly, along to the tunes of each and every song. In that moment, it´s just them. No spore drive that needs to be taken care of, no Lorca who´s constantly forcing Paul to get his life in danger, no Starfleet. Just Paul and Hugh, sharing a moment of deep affection towards each other, Hugh enjoys the opera and Paul well, he endures it, for Hugh´s sake. “You´re staring.” Hugh notes in a low tune without tearing his eyes away from the stage. “I´m sorry, it´s just I-“ Paul tries to apologize before Hugh stops him midsentence.

“Paul you really don´t have to apologize.” And now he does turns his head to face his husband, one of his hands settles on Paul´s knee. “We´ve been through a lot the past few months, let´s enjoy this moment of peace before we head back to the Discovery.” And Paul wants to stop him right then and there because he already made up his mind, deciding _NOT_ to return to the ship, he´s done with the spore drive, he needs medical personal to look him over to make sure he was fine because right now he feels far from fine, but he decides against telling Hugh all of this, when he sees how his husbands facial expressions soften; he looks so peaceful and happier than in weeks, it wouldn´t be fair to bother him with this, not now.

So instead Paul keeps his mouth shut, and focuses his attention back towards the opera, which is drawing closer to its final act, thank god, he enjoys the feeling of Hugh´s fingers brushing up and down his leg, butterfly like touches that never fail to make him weak. “Hm, shall we take this somewhere else?” Paul teases and he see´s Hugh blushing, even in the dimmed light. “Don´t you dare! I´ve been waiting for _YEARS_ to see this opera with you and I won´t miss a single second of it!” Hugh warns him with played anger in his voice that makes Paul laugh so loudly that somewhere above them a single voice tries to shush him. “Sorry, I´m terribly sorry!” He quickly apologizes, still giggling and Hugh joins him in his laughter. “I love you, you know that?” The hand on his knee moves up to the side of his face and lightly cups his cheek.

“Of course I know that! And I love you too, now come here and shut me up with a kiss before that person above us calls the security to throw us out.” Hugh´s eyes widen and he moves without hesitation, pulls Paul into a passionate kiss that leave both of them gasping for air, the music get´s louder as the band prepares for the final song, Paul closes his blue eyes and let´s himself get lost in the moment, for the first time in weeks, he doesn´t feel the pressure of working on the spore drive, instead, _he feels at peace_.


End file.
